1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device, to an image reproduction device, and to an image reproduction method.
2. Description of Related Art
An image-capturing device is per se known that, while an entire image is being displayed upon a screen at low resolution for checking the angle of view, according to a requirement for helping a photographer with focus adjustment, overlays a magnified image consisting of a portion of this entire image over this entire image, so as to allow the photographer to confirm the focusing state by looking at this magnified partial image.